Marvel
by foxtail98
Summary: After the war everything just went white, I remember voices telling me something, telling me I have great power, and then I woke up in a hospital with a guy who has an eyepatch sitting in a corner claiming to be apart of an organization he wants me to join. Strong Naruto, semi smart Naruto, OOC Naruto. Naruto/harem Poll up on profile.(chapter one updated 9/25/16)


After the war everything just went white, I remember voices telling me something, telling me I have great power, and then I woke up in a hospital with a guy who has an eyepatch sitting in a corner claiming hto be apart of an organization he wants me to join. Strong Naruto, semi smart Naruto, OOC Naruto. Naruto/harem.

AN:this author does not own marvel or Naruto they belong to their respective owners.

 **STORY START**

Waking up the first thing he noticed was he's in a hospital room laying in a bed, and from the slightly open window he found out it was the middle of the night.

Leaning back onto the headboard of the bed he let a heavy breath leave his mouth, what happened before everything went white? Who was the mysterious voice he heard, so many questions unanswered.

"Ok let's start with my name. What is my name? N-Nurto? No uh Narto? Not that Na-ru-to Naruto there it is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha, jailer of the kyuubi-ky-Kurama!" Naruto shouted as he sat upright in the lotus position.

Diving into his mind he looked all over for the large chakra entity but he just couldn't find him coming upon the cage that housed the great beast, Naruto found that it was empty except for a large gold ball of energy floating ominously.

Walking slowly toward the floating orb Naruto sensed a great power come from it where is Kurama? What is this powerful orb that seems to leak power, that same power seemed to captivate him as he let his right hand raise toward it hovering just above its surface.

Narutos eyes glowed a gold color as he heard a voice going in and out, like a broken radio at first then it became a loud booming voice.

" **With...great..the cosmic stone of..wield it with great care! and when the time comes find me! It is and always has been your destiny!"** With that something burst open in Naruto like a dame breaking power flooded Narutos system, and with it a greater sense of his surroundings in the real world. Something, or someone was in his room.

Eyes snapping open ignoring the golden wisp of energy coming from his body he raised a hand with the same power he is producing covering sad hand toward the dark corner left of his open window. With his new found gold energy shining bright enough to light the entire room up revealing who's hiding in the corner.

Sitting in a chair hunched over with his hands covering the lower half of his face, is a bald dark skin man with an eyepatch covering his left eye, his right eye seemed to pierce into his very soul as he continued to look at Naruto with a hard look. "I would put that hand down if I were you son." He said his voice carrying a commanding tone to it.

Naruto didn't know if he wanted to do that, everything about this man screamed secrecy from his black eyepatch to his black trench coat, and his black boots.

Seeing as though he could feel everything around him he could feel that wherever he was that he's in a place that's not the Elemental nations and there is a lot of people moving around close by. Seeing as the only person who could give him answers to the question floating around in his head he lowered his hand with his newfound power deactivating automatically.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, this man just appears out of nowhere sitting in his hospital room is he some type of stalker.

The man raised a finger telling him to wait a moment. Naruto gave him a questioning look what was he up to.

"Sir we have sev-" whatever the woman coming through his door with a clipboard and pen was going to say was cut short as the blonde who occupied the bed seemed to vanish only to appear behind her with the pen she was using in his hand now pressed against her jugular.

The room grew quiet, so quiet in fact that you could here crickets. No one moved a muscle the man with the eyepatch just sat there elbows on his knees and hands concealing the lower half of his face with his lone eye seeming to study the situation at hand.

The women slowly dropped her hands her right reaching for something strapped to her right hip. Naruto saw this and applied some pressure on the pen currently in his hand, showing that if she continued it wouldn't be pretty for her.

"Who are you people? I'm not going to ask again." He said forcefully.

The eyepatch wearing man sighed heavily as he leaned back. "Can you release ms. Hill first That would be greatly appreciated." He asked but Naruto could feel that there was an underlying message. _'Release her, or suffer the consequences.'_

Narutos eyes narrowed a little before he removed the pen and nudged her forward, he made sure he kept an eye on both of them as he closed the door and locked it.

"Now that you calmed down a little, we work for an organization named S.H.I.E.L.D I won't tell you what that stands for, that comes much later, what I want to know is who are you, and are you a threat?" The bald man said firmly.

' _Shield? Just where the hell am I?'_ Naruto thought, so many thoughts flew through his head was he on some type of lost continent maybe he thought before he answered with a question of his own, taking a gamble he took a deep breath just in case he might not like the answer he would receive.

"What part of the Elemantal nations do you hail from?" He asked. The other two occupants in his room just gave him confused looks but it was the one named ms. Hill who answered him.

"Sorry to break it to you but there is no place named the Elemental nations, we are currently in a hospital in New York City located in the United States of America." What ever she said after that Naruto wasn't listening.

' _Thereisn'taplacenamedtheElementalnationsthereisn'taplacenamedtheElemtalnations...which means that my seal! Worked! Yes!'_ He thought with excitement.

Now some of you are probably wondering why he is so happy that he isn't in the Elemental nations anymore, well Naruto thought he would love to be Hokage but that turned out to be wrong. When he became Hokage it felt like his life went from awesome to downright garbage.

Being Hokage was a lot harder than he thought it would be, the position took up so much time that he didn't have enough time to do anything else. He couldn't hang out with his friends like he used to, he couldn't spend time with his children which caused a rift to appear between him and his son. The worst part out of them all would have to be not being able to find the time to pleasure his wife, poor Hinata resorted to going behind his back with Kiba of all the people in the village it had to be fucking Kiba.

He couldn't really get mad at her when he fucked Sakura a number of times when she came to his office looking for some consoling after Sasuke didn't show up home again. Naruto had to say Sasuke was pretty dumb to keep leaving that hot thing home alone for long periods of time then again he couldn't really leave his self out of that category.

Narutos life just seemed to spiral down in a blazing ball of fire, and it only got worse when he found out he wasn't aging after he turned eighteen. He watched friends die, lovers die, and even his own children die that had to be the hardest your own children dying before you just seemed to hurt the most. Naruto didn't think life could get any worse until it went to shit with the fifth shinobi war, which had the dumbest reason for happening the Raikage was traveling to the sand village when he inhaled sand causing him to chock to death. The Lightning village was enraged with the news of their kage dying by something so rediculous that they couldn't believe that's what really happened so they demanded the one who killed their leader which was no one but the age old entity called bad luck. With no one coming forth they declared war on the sand village who's in an alliance with the leaf village bringing them into the fold there for causing other villages to go to war. Naruto was just glad he passed the hat off to someone else and went into retirement.

With so much going on Naruto became fed up with it all and decided it was time to start over, so he made a space/time seal that would take him to another world and no one could follow him because the seal destroyed itself after he went through it.

Seeing as though it wouldn't hurt to tell them where he came from Naruto could still read people as if they're an open book, and he could tell these two have good in their hart.

Relaxing his self Naruto gave them both a smile, but not just any smile a smile of a free man. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll tell you two of the Elemental nations, listen carefully because I'm not repeating myself." And with that he went on to tell them about the Elemental nations.

4 hours later

"-and that's why I'm here." Naruto finished while taking a deep breath. He couldn't tell if they believed him or not the're currently sporting some pretty good poker faces.

"Your story seems to give us some history of where you're from, but you look like you're 16 years old. Why would they have children fighting wars?." Ms. Hill said while giving him a hard look.

At that Naruto's face grew a little grim. "My people were always a violent folk, and with war always lurking around the corner we had no choice."

Naruto couldn't help but to remember all those who had died. Neji, Obito, and many more. The

"You still didn't answer the other part of my question are you a _threat_?" The dark skinned man asked once again.

Naruto gave the man a stern look. "If I was a threat you'd be dead by now." His stern look turned into a tired one which made him look way older. "Besides I'm tired of senseless killing so it's your lucky day."

Staring into Naruto's eyes with his lone one, the eyepatch wearing man seemed to be searching for something. After several moments he seemed to find what it was he was looking for.

"Seeing as though you're not in any known system and I'm feeling generous today we'll set you up with an identity and a home." He said as he stood up Naruto had to give it to him he looks like some type of general, or leader of something ( _if only you knew Naruto if only you knew)_.

Naruto gave him a questioning look. "What's the catch?" He wouldn't believe this man would just give him a home for nothing.

The man stopped he had to give it to the blonde he sure could spot some hidden messages.

"Ah I see you caught on, well in return for all this I just ask you to work for SHIELD that's all, we could use someone with your type of skill set, and plus to be blunt I can keep my eye on you a whole lot better." He said Naruto could tell there was another hidden message somewhere in there but he would find out what it is later on.

On one hand he could really benefit from joining them he could tell just by how they carried themselves that they have information that he would need if he wanted to survive in this new world, on the other hand he really didn't like being used even if he was being used a little. Making up his mind Naruto gave him a fierce look.

"I'll do it, I'll join your little organization, and if I can also be blunt I'm only doing it until I get a firm grasp on how this world works." He said, as he gave the man a hard look daring to deny him. Seeing his resolve the eyepatch wearing man gave a nod as the only indication he understood before he started toward the door.

"Wait! I still don't know your name." Naruto said as the eyepatch wearing man stopped just before leaving.

"The name is Nick Fury now I advise you to get some rest I'm sure your little trip took a toll on your body." Once the now eyepatch wearing man named Nick Fury said that and left leaving Naruto with ms. Hill Naruto felt his body grow tired walking over to his bed he got back into it as the lady ms. Hill walked up beside his bedside.

"My name is Maria Hill second in command of SHIELD nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." She said with her right hand outstretched Naruto gave a nod likewise while shaking her outstretched appendage.

"Once you recover enough you will be put through some test to see what you really specialize in." Maria Hill told him firmly before stopping at the door, after Naruto told her to wait.

"You said I look like I'm 16 years old that's weird because I thought I looked 18 the last time I checked." He said with a little confusion laced in his tone. Pointing to a door across the room she told him that it's a bathroom and in there he will find a mirror. Nodding his head in thanks she exited the room.

It took Naruto a while to get out of his bed but he finally made it to the bathroom, and boy was he surprised. Standing in front of the bathrooms mirror Naruto finds himself sporting his 16 year old visage once again with his sun-kissed blonde hair laying upon his head in a wild untamed fashion bangs usually being kept out of his eyes with a headband now blocking some of his vision, sharp ocean blue eyes traced the whole outline of his once older defined body to his now younger less defined but still defined body. Naruto was disappointed when he looked to his face again and found that the whisker marks that used to be on his cheeks were gone.

"What happened to you Kurama?" Naruto traced where the marks used to be absentmindedly, Kurama was excited to find out that Naruto was leaving the shinobi world behind once and for all, and asked Naruto to take him and his siblings with him along for the journey he knew that if Naruto left that the Elemental nations would capture him, and the other tailed beast and force them to fight in the war against their wills.

' _Something had to have went wrong in the sealing array, or it must have been this world maybe all the power of the tailed beast would have disrupted the flow of balance of this world, hmm that's something to look into.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he trudged his body back to his bed.

Naruto couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips as he settled back into his bed. There was no telling what the future holds for him.

' _That Maria Hill sure was hot maybe I'll ask her on a date.'_ With that final thought Naruto let the shadows of dreams capture him.

Four months that's how long Naruto has been working for shield, and in those four months Naruto learned much about this new world from its super powered outcast named mutants to its super powered groups of heroes like the X-men and so on. Naruto also learned about this worlds shadows which are filled with snakes bugs, and downright cream of the crop super villains who have the power to give all of earths defenders a run for their money but that's a story for another time.

Narutos life so far is going pretty great Shield helped him greatly with his identity his name is Nate Renoldes when he's off duty. Naruto really didn't care for the name as long as it didn't sound like a girl name he was fine with it. Along with working for shield Naruto started to experiment with his new found powers _'The power of_ _ **Cosmic**_ _'_ is what the researchers overlooking his testing of his powers labeled it with gob smacked looks on their faces, to say that day wasn't a hilarious day was an understatement.

When the doctors performed an x-ray of his body they found that circulating through his body was an unlimited source of power. The same power that the infinity stones give of. Nick Fury who Naruto found out was the director of Shield and who's also overlooking the x-ray fainted on the spot, from that day onward Nick tried his best to make sure Naruto stays an allie.

Naruto's power can be a dangerous weapon from the skills he discovered he can make portals to any location he thinks of even back to the Elemental nations, but he didn't go back because that part of his life was over, and a new chapter has just begun.

Naruto also discovered other abilities, like he could harness the power circulating in his body in its purest form which is soothing almost like Nature chakra. He could produce beams of energyfrom his hands. He found out he could manipulate gravity granting him the ability of flight, also did he mention he could fly. Another of his abilities he can create things like inanimate objects, and animate objects, he found out he had this power when he was in a sticky situation finding himself without a kunai he just thought it up and it appeared. To say Naruto wasn't jumping in joy would be an understatement as if that wasn't enough he was praising all known gods because he wouldn't have to buy ramen anymore.

Naruto found that his healing factor he had when Kurama was still around increased to the point that if his head was cut off he could grow another back he found that out the hard way while he was on a mission for shield. His speed, strength, endurance, and his ability to process things increased at least ten times the amount it was at first. Now he can go toe, to toe with one of Earths Avengers the Hulk in the strength department. With his speed boost he can run circles around the mutant named Quicksilver.

His endurance was already something that was pretty decent now with the boost he could go all week at any thing _'wink', 'wink'_ if he wanted to.

Naruto almost claimed himself a god once but he squashed that idea and gave his own face a good slap, it wouldn't be good to start losing his mind to power he already lost a lot to people who were power hungry he wasn't about to lose his humanity to.

With the discovery of his new powers Naruto also discovered he could replicate his shinobi abilities, so now he's like a super-ninja, or something like it.

His time in shield was hectic to say the least with new villains appearing almost every month, and with the organization stretched thin all over the planet dealing with covert missions Naruto was left with bringing in stupid low class villains. Like seriously who would dress up in a firemen suit and cause fires this world is full of nut jobs.

At least with bringing in those nut jobs Naruto made a name for himself with his odd way of taking down villains, and with him being unpredictabe in doing so he, and the people dubbed himself 'Ghost the ass kicking ninja from another world'. Although the people don't know about that last part.

His new life was going great if you asked him but agent Maria Hill had to fuck it up.

 _ **Flashback one month ago**_

 _Lounging in a chair with his feet propped up on the single table in the room he was currently in, Naruto gave a sigh of boredom._

 _He had just finished a mission before he received a call telling him to report to one of shields many safe houses._

 _When he arrived he thought it was a simple deli, but that turned out to be a simple mistake as an old lady he assumed to be the owner came out with a broom stick and started beating him with it. The hits from the broom didn't really hurt he was more confused than hurt as he seemed to end up in an empty room with a table and chair._

 _There was no door so Naruto couldn't really escape, and he wasn't taking the risk of breaking through any of the walls, and that came from some serious thinking on his part what if he blew up a wall with his powers and killed a school bus full of preschoolers he would have to live with that on his conscious for the rest of his life._

 _Now I know you're saying he could create a portal well he hasn't really been practicing with that ability that much not after he created a portal to Nick who at the time was having a meeting, it ended terribly for Naruto when he went through the portal it felt as though his insides were ripped to shreds, and not to forget Naruto still couldn't figure out how he ended up in Egypt._

" _Ugh! I'm so bored! They could have at least put a tv in here." He said pouting a little. He knew that Nick, or probably Maria was taking his/her time to get there they liked to be dramatic like that._

 _Getting an idea Naruto took his feet off the table raising his hands over the table with his palms facing down… After sitting like that for a couple of minutes with concentration plastered on his face Naruto let everything else around him fade away._

 _It might seem like he wasn't doing anything but he's actually molding his power to create something that has been on his mind lately. After an unknown amount of time there was a flash of light blinding Naruto who had to close his eyes, waiting for a few seconds for the light to die down Naruto opened his eyes and almost fainted on the spot._

" _Holy shit." Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing because there on top of the table was a small golden fox kit with_ _ **'NINE TAILS'**_ _sleeping with its tails rapped around it._

" _K-Kurama." The nine tailed fox woke up unfurling itself from its tails stretching while purring a little._

" _Is that you?" The fox opened its eyes which are the same shade as its creator while looking around the small room before ocean locked with ocean blue in a staring contest._

 _Naruto was holding a breath as he waited for the fox to open its maw and say something rediculous, and when he thought it was about to, his hope sky rocketed until._

' _Yip.' Naruto visibly deflated he was hoping he had his friend back but he guessed it was to good to be true._

 _Naruto gave the fox a look over besides the nine tails the fox could just be a regular kit, with its small paws and big round twitching blue eyes, and it's- wait leaning a little closer Naruto gave the fox a hard look._

 _It was just sitting stock still before_ _ **'BOO'.**_

" _AHHHHH!" Naruto jumped back as the fox kit fell over on the table rolling around in laughter. Naruto had to calm his beating heart down before leveling the fox with a glare he had nearly shit his pants._

" _ **Oh...my god...you should have seen your face priceless!**_ _" The fox managed to get out around his laughing fit. Naruto was still giving the fox a harsh glare he should just roast him for that prank._

" _I don't see you in like three months and the first thing you do is pull a prank, you suck." The fox stopped laughing over settling Naruto with a deadpan look._

" _ **You are Naruto Uzumaki right?**_ _" The fox asked as Naruto gave him a confused look. "_ _ **You are being a hypocrite you used to prank the living hell out of Konoha in your youth and if I remember you were the one to pull the biggest prank of your life on Konoha before you left.**_ _" The fox finished._

 _Naruto had to reminisce about that one his biggest prank. '_ _ **The Phonex in a bottle'**_ _prank is what Kurama called it a prank that if set up wrong could kill the user himself. The prank itself is comprised of shit tons of fireworks, sparkles, ramen of course, and more fireworks. To say Konoha if not the whole Shinobi nations didn't ban ramen after that prank was an understatement._

" _Ok you got me there, but where have you been? I couldn't contact you." Naruto asked._

 _The fox shrugged a little. "_ _ **I have no clue, I know I was sleeping, but where I was I have no clue.**_ _" He said while scratching an itch behind his ear, it felt good to finally get that three month itch._

 _Perking up with one of his ears pointing straight up Kurama stood at attention. "_ _ **Kit there's someone coming, and seeing as though we have much to catch up on before I introduce myself to anyone I will be in your mind like the good old days.**_ _" Naruto gave a nod before Kurama burst into energy which started to be absorbed into Naruto._

 _Just as the last little bit vanished a part of the wall to Narutos left slid open revealing agent Maria Hill in all her glory wearing a skin tight SHIELD grade uniform. Naruto couldn't help but have his eyes roam her body._

 _She knew that his eyes were roaming her body, she also knew that he could only look not touch he learned his lesson the one time he did his nutts probably still hurt._

 _Naruto kept his eyes glued to her swaying hips as she strode to stand in front of the table he was sitting at with her arms folded under her bust. "You know I never met someone who cares so little for his balls." She said revealing that she knew about him staring at her hips._

 _Naruto visibly gulped at that. The last time he came close enough to touching her behind he received the most punishing death blow to his family jewels he'd ever received it caused his voice to adopt a higher tone for a whole week straight._

" _Sorry ria-chan I couldn't help it you look beautiful in that suit-" She gave him a pointed look. "Not! that you aren't beautiful without it I'm-going to shut up now." She gave him warning look before her face adopted a serious visage causing him to do the same._

" _I called you here today to inform you of a project Director Fury has been working on for the last five years that he would like you to be a part of." She said. Naruto only raised an eyebrow at that._

 _Taking that as her que to continue._

" _The project is labeled the 'Avengers initiative' a team of talented individuals." At his still raised eyebrow look she grew a little nervous he might teleport out of there if there wasn't anything to excite him. So she assured him. "There will be a lot of strong people to fight." At that his visage changed from near boredom to a look of anticipation._

" _When do we start."_

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **CHAPTER END**

How was it. like it, leave a review, or just plain ignore its existence after reading it.


End file.
